


乐园

by MushroomMeera



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fruit, Group Sex, M/M, Peeping, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomMeera/pseuds/MushroomMeera
Summary: 儿子偷窥爸爸的淫窝





	乐园

**Author's Note:**

> 献给密厄拉老师的杀人网球第三弹  
> 原创角色第一人称  
> 警告：脏东西 真的脏 水果 很多水果 对女性不尊重 三观不正已成定局 可能会遭到反感 我终究是对草莓喵喵下手了【】  
> 出场人物：我（第一人称儿子） 父亲（迹部） 那个男人（仁王） 以及原创角色注意  
> 文案：一个富豪看上了一个牛郎，牛郎说他只喜欢女人，没关系，牛郎可以搞富豪的女伴，富豪搞牛郎，各取所得，皆大欢喜。

这一切都要从头说起，我是迹部家的小少爷，将来要继承家中数不尽资产那种。这么大的家业摆着，自小就接受高强度的学习，基本上别的同龄小孩刚接触基础学识我就上晓天文下知地理了，心智也早熟。我的家是个城堡一样的地方，城堡后方有一隅被冠以伊甸的乐园的秘地，是我父亲圈养一个男人的地方，正如起名，那里被一个巨大的天幕封闭起来，终年恒温，覆盖热带亚热带各种或珍贵或精美的植被，有飞鸟有兔鹿温顺的兽类，更有美酒香槟注满的琼池，生活在那里的人都不穿衣服。那里自然是闲人免进的，不过我自有门子窥视里头的一切，算是我繁重学业之余的排压方法吧。请不要误会，这不是我父亲的意愿，一切皆出于那个男人的喜好。  
据我掌握的情报，父亲是在红灯区遇上那个男人的，那个男人是个牛郎，兴趣是女人。我透过窗台往下忘，那个男人果然生了一头银发，肩膀偏窄锁骨精致，眉眼细长细长笑的时候像只小狐狸，足够特别却不是极美，跟父亲过往的床伴比较相去甚远。  


男人此刻正在院子里和裸女们躲迷藏，他跟我父亲说，当牛郎是兴趣使然，人生究极梦想是吃喝玩乐睡遍全世界奶挺逼靚的美人，父亲还真给他弄来了七大洲美女，男人嘴上说着只喜欢女人，可我看过他被父亲干后面鸡巴像坏掉的水龙头那样兴奋得直漏水。  


乐园内有股异样和谐的氛围，父亲来乐园寻欢也不介意仁王和女人们调情。有一回男人趴在椅子上做日光浴，叫了位南美籍的姑娘往坚挺浑圆的乳房上涂满油弯腰往他背上搓，两粒小豆子似的奶头顶弄男人的脊背，惹得姑娘娇喘连连。正巧被父亲撞见了，饶有兴味拉了仁王也给他试试，男人懒散风骚地跨骑在父亲腰上，可哪会这技术活啊，加之人又懒，捏了会人就倒到床上去了，再过一会两人裤子都没了。  


父亲允许他和女人性交，条件是父亲在场并获得同意的情况下。通常父亲会坐在旁观摩男人伏在女人身后颠弄全过程。过后通常父亲会立即把他搞一遍或者命令他和女人双龙屁股相贴骑同一根双头假阳具，还有次完事后让女人将他压到地上掰开大腿把阴道里的精液挤进男人屁眼里……我猜是扭曲的占有欲在作祟。  


仁王会偷吃吗，有的，这种操作终究会出疏漏，一个用下半身思考的男妓没有根本管不住自己，前段时间乐园里新迎了位亚裔姑娘，体型娇小，胜在羊脂般的皮肤，尖下巴左眼角有颗泪痣，柔和漂亮的眉目隐隐带了股飒爽之气，听闻还是个处女，仁王按奈不住把人给上了。结果自然东窗事发，自此后我便再也没见过那女孩，我本以为暴怒的父亲会把那男人怎么样，后来不过是欺压了一番，父亲将他的手脚腕套在一块木枷里，摆成跪姿，拿电棒去戳底下放荡的阴茎并小皮鞭抽屁股，都不过是玩具罢了，看似凄惨疼痛难熬，实则小伤小痛隔天便能恢复。不过还是有点成效的，仁王被打怕了，有那么一小段时间尾巴没翘那么高见到父亲也畏畏缩缩的，也就那么一会会而已。  


自那以后，仁王在乐园里不许再真空状态四处走动了，他被戴了贞操锁，看起来蛮可笑的，也难为他在园子里晃荡性器官被绑着还能宠辱不惊毛手毛脚和美女们调情。  


乐园里的女人们也跟着换了批，只留有两位旧人，来自白俄罗斯金发冰肌的娜塔莉净身高足有一八七公分，我没记错她应该是选美出身的，奶大腰细腿长，温婉可亲大姐姐似的性格，曾是父亲床边最喜爱的旧人；还有拉丁美籍的黛西，黑发黑皮绿眼珠子，腿特别长特别美。  


十二月四日那天我又跑去看戏了，那男人换了个新花样在吃人体宴，他趴在娜塔莉奶子上舔食一块三文鱼刺身。父亲没过多久也来到乐园，还带了礼物，问他知不知今天是什么日子，仁王托住下巴想了半天，父亲还笑话他在天堂里待久了不知人间时日，哦，今天是这男人的生日啊。  


他们把人驱走只留下娜塔莉和黛丝，父亲捧着块巴掌大小的生日蛋糕让仁王挨着他把蛋糕吃掉，仁王像块牛皮糖黏在父亲身上，他们一边唇舌交缠一边将糕体蚕食，大概花了大半个钟的功夫，才总算把蛋糕瓜分完毕。我觉得有一半是父亲西服的功劳，索性将衬衣脱掉父亲接过毛巾熬有介是地给仁王擦净胸膛上残余的奶油，父亲用粗糙的毛巾面把仁王两乳磨得红肿，还笑他奶子长得大。  


“本来也没那么大的，被你捏大的。”他不知羞耻、得意洋洋地挺起胸乳。  


父亲捏了捏他的鼻头，问：“吃饱了吗？”  


仁王点头。  


“那看看礼物。”  


得到应允的仁王迫不及待撕开礼物盒包装纸，他看到里头的东西时瞬间有两坨红霞爬上了脸颊。  


“你、你怎么知道的？”仁王呐呐道，有些难为情。父亲笑而不答，只催促快把衣服换上。在两女协助下仁王换上了装扮，我琢磨了一下，大概是件粉嫩蕾丝边魔法少女的装扮？猫耳头饰猫尾巴肛塞，布料少又透，前胸直接裸露，两片小小的心形乳贴黏在奶子上。  


“穿上童年偶像的服饰感觉怎么样？”  


粉红猫耳魔女打扮的仁王在父亲跟前颤巍巍转了个圈展示自己，这裙子可真短，大半个屁股蛋都露外面了。  


“小猫，你的仙女棒呢？”  


“诶呀，在这！”  


这不知羞的魔法婊子转身将裙子掀起，露出胯下正雄早早气昂昂水红湿润的肉棒，说来他鸡鸡长得还不错，笔直笔直的光鲜亮泽，不似在女人逼里磨多了的样子。黛西还给在冠部束缚位绑了个小铃铛，仁王握着自己的鸡巴身摇了摇发出清脆声响。  


父亲拈了棒头上的黏液在指腹间搓了搓，将猫抱到怀里，抓过猫尾巴用尖端微扎的毛逗弄他的肚脐眼和性器，直到毛被沾湿透，才将猫放回地面。  


“来给我品品，爪子放在这上知道吗。”父亲躺在沙滩椅上，猫跪在他腿间，猫爪只能趴在父亲大腿上不能碰身底下的棒子，猫发出委屈的喵呜声，可还是吞着我父亲怒涨的阴茎一点不耽误。  


说来他也虚伪，口口声声说爱女人，又有洁癖对女人从不用嘴的，顶多拿手指捅捅女性下体，反倒口我父亲的鸡巴勤快又熟练。仁王可真是个下贱的婊子多长了个下贱的性器官，他屁眼外沿是最敏感的，和女人性交时鸡巴插在阴道里同时还喜欢叫女伴用手指摩挲他后头的水穴，亦或叫身后的美人们别光亲吻他啪叽啪叽和会阴相碰的卵蛋多多关照遭冷遇的肛口，这样他才能更快更舒适的高潮。  


跪在后头的娜塔莉将裙摆掀至腰际，把丁字裤那点点布料也拉到一旁，这下子两颗饱满的猫蛋蛋也挤了出来。她把肛塞的猫尾巴取出，给仁王肛门涂上润滑剂，差不多了便把套了颗粒凸起的避孕套的香蕉往仁王后穴里送，娜塔莉扶住香蕉的后半截，轻缓地做着活塞运动，蕉身弯曲，偶尔顶到前列腺仁王能舒服得直摇屁股。父亲享受着他的口交便欣赏后头仁王屁眼的香蕉捅的快活模样，感觉动作有所停顿，父亲拍了拍身下人脸颊示意他不许走神。  


过了会将香蕉拔出，换上了圣女果和葡萄，黛西将这两类水果塞进他穴里，边让他猜这是什么水果，仁王含住鸡巴嘴里咕叽咕叽不知在说什么。大概往后面塞了十来二十多颗果粒，黛西还用中指把水果往穴里更深处推了些。  


差不多了得到父亲的首肯后，猫才放松括约肌让果粒秃噜噜滑进等在后头娜塔莉的张开得口中，咽下裹满液体带有余温的果子，娜塔莉亲了亲仁王翕合的穴口，道了句多谢款待翻卷舌尖舔干净上头残余的淫水。  


猫舒服得屁股一拱一拱的，还没完，黛西又呈上一碟草莓来，草莓可不比先前的水果，皮薄肉软汁多，仁王被足足塞了十二颗的大福草莓在体内，小腹胀鼓鼓的顶着，生理自然产生排泄的冲动，他夹紧屁股喵喵叫着向我父亲求饶，父亲似乎很吃他这套戏码，放了猫让它在一旁绿坪拉出来。他穿了双十五六公分高的绑带高跟鞋，光站着都重心不稳，在娜塔莉的搀扶下抱住膝盖岔开腿往下蹲，黛西推了个小碟子在他屁股底。  


“好了，你自便吧。”父亲摆出一副看戏的心态。  


仁王咬了咬牙，如释重负，开始缓慢调整呼吸，小腹皮肉抽搐着，他大概熬了许久，连前端束着的阴茎也没精打彩地半疲软着。水果是寒凉之物，推挤到肠道深处大概引起腹痛下泄感。经过一段时间酝酿，仁王总算哼唧着排出了被翻搅得糜烂不堪得艳红果肉，有草莓汁顺着臀瓣滴落，散发出香甜汁水味儿。  


或许在这期间他又获得了什么奇异的快感，前面吊着阳具又抬头了。仁王闭眼皱眉哼哼，凭靠自己努力排出大部分果肉，可还有一些在更深内里，他现在不上不下的可不大好受，肚子发出叽咕叽咕的声响。  


“你可真是没用，这根魔法仙女棒怕不是摆设吧？”父亲恶劣地用拇指食指围成圈弹了弹猫红肿的阴茎前端，猫触电般哀叫了声，铃铛跟着响动。接着父亲仿佛大发慈悲般将猫抱到大腿上，猫的后穴被先前几番玩弄早就变得泥泞不堪，肛口甚至发痛到微微麻木，松软的穴口轻而易举将父亲的鸡巴吞了进去。  


父亲扬言帮他通穴，实则变相把残余果肉推向更内里，父亲抬起腰抱着仁王的屁股大张大合使劲开干，借着身体重量每次仁王都能把整根大鸡巴吃下。猫被顶的嗯嗯啊啊直叫，还有不少气体被带进体内。仁王彻底变了脸色，他肚子里发出怪叫，又被父亲插了一轮后尖叫着噗呲噗呲将残余果酱连同气泡喷了出来，他肛穴早就被折磨得失了知觉，可内里还是麻爽高潮过的。  


最后作冲刺几十下，父亲也射在猫的穴里，猫早昏过去了，口留垂涎瘫软在父亲怀中。我发现在这过程里仁王还是失禁了，束绳也不管用，前面的棒子漏了一摊尿，父亲也不嫌狼藉，抹了点混了精液的草莓果浆到猫嘴里。  


“我喜欢草莓牛奶味道的猫咪。”  


可怜的小馋猫，接下来好几天怕是肿着屁眼下不了床了。

END


End file.
